1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laundry treatment apparatus, and more particularly to an auxiliary washing machine, which is added to a main washing machine and serves to treat laundry, and a laundry treatment apparatus using the same.
2. Background
Laundry treatment apparatuses having main and auxiliary washing machines are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.